Have a Biscuit Professor
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: "I thought I'd come visit to tell you that I became an auror yesterday." He said with a smile. The look of annoyance vanished from McGonagall's face but Harry knew that it would appear when he said his next sentence; and the knowledge made his smile grow even bigger. "Have a biscuit Professor."


**Title** : Have a Biscuit Professor

 **Pairing** : Harry x Draco

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall & OC x 2 (Pollux Black II & Castor Black).

 **AN** : So, this can be read as a part of _Sanctuary_. If you don't want to read _Sanctuary_ that means that Draco's surname is Black (for that story read _The Other White Sheep_ or _Sanctuary_ ). He is best friends with Harry ( _Sanctuary_ & _It Takes a Village_ ). Sirius got out of prison after a year. He has a girlfriend and three children, two are mentioned in this fic ( _It Takes a Village_ & _Sanctuary_ ). Ironically, I haven't actually gotten so far in the multi-chapter fics mentioned above so the things I mention in this one has happened. I don't really have an explanation. I just get ideas and write them.

This fic was inspired by a painting that someone had drawn but I have no idea who. It's an amazing drawing never the less so thank you to whoever it was for being a source of inspiration.

Also, for someone who's not good with confrontations I do love a good confrontation scene… ironic.

 **Word Count** : 2, 796

* * *

Hogwarts had not changed a bit since he last entered through the thick wooden doors. Unless you counted the fact that everything looked a little bit smaller in comparison to when Harry Potter, with emerald green eyes and raven-coloured hair, entered the school at the young age of eleven. He couldn't help but smile as he watched some students pass him, undoubtedly on their way to eat lunch.

Though he saw that they whispered amongst themselves after passing him and one or two glanced back it was the familiar voices of two boys that made him turn his head.

"Hey Harry!"

"What are you doing here?"

Any doubt that these two boys belonged to Sirius Black, and the love of his life Penny, went away when they appeared in person. Pollux Fleamont Black had black, curly hair and a set of dark brown eyes. When he smiled one side of the mouth went higher than the other and he constantly looked like he knew something that others didn't. Or like he had done something that he was not supposed to. He often had done something he wasn't supposed to and he did know things that others didn't. His brother, Castor James Black, had the same dark hair and eyes. What set the twins apart was that Castor's smile made him look genuinely happy. His eyes sparkled as if everything around him amazed him and the twins knew how to use that to their advantage.

"Hello boys." Harry affectionately messed up their hair. That earned a radiating smile from Castor and a suspicious one from Pollux. "I'm just here to talk to McGonagall. Have you seen her?"

"She's in her classroom." Pollux answered at the same time as Castor gave Harry his most innocent smile and came with the reply; we have no idea.

Although Pollux glared at his brother, Harry could still see a glimmer of amusement flicker across his face. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you have no idea that she's in her classroom?"

Both boys looked at each other, a few seconds went by when they seemed to silently communicate, and then they faced Harry again. "Exactly." They both replied at the same time. "Now, if you excuse us. We have no idea why but we have this feeling in our stomach that something exciting is about to go down in the great hall."

Pollux walked by Harry on his left, and Castor on his right, both turned around and mischievously grinned at him. "Oh, and since we're family and all, could you not tell mum and dad about us getting into trouble? We know that they won't mind but it'll save us the trouble of acting sad because we're getting _scolded_ by our parents."

Castor said the last part while rolling his eyes and Pollux nodded while standing next to him. Harry just barely managed to keep himself from laughing and nodded. "As far as I'm concerned you haven't done anything to get in trouble today. I wasn't even here. In fact, are you sure that you're talking to me?"

"Thanks Harry." Pollux replied as he stuck his hands into his pockets and winked at him. A gesture that looked odd and yet very normal for the child. Harry knew that it was a habit he had gotten from Sirius.

"Yeah," Castor saluted him with two fingers; yet another habit inherited from their father. "Thanks."

Harry stood laughing while he watched the two troublemakers head into the great hall. He waited for a few moments, not able to keep his curiosity in check, and soon enough heard two loud booms followed by a noise that made him wonder if they had released a flock of birds inside the great hall. A laughter escaped him as Harry ran a hand through his hair and after putting them back inside his pockets he walked up the familiar set of stairs.

He assumed that the twins would have taken the other way if they wanted to get away from whichever teacher was threatening them with detention. That's what he and Draco would have done. Draco very much against his will because he had yet again been dragged into one of Harry's scheming plans. At least that's what he would claim once they had gotten out of harm's way. And with harm's way he meant the zone where getting a detention was very high.

* * *

Harry could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as he with a bubbling laughter inside his chest ran up the set of stairs. He could hear Draco cursing behind him and could see his blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Eventually they would stop and Draco would, without really putting any force to it, hit him in the chest.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry always asked at the age of eleven; and would continue to ask that for as long as they pulled pranks on unknowing professors and students.

Draco, still out of breath, would move the hair from out of his eyes and give him a half-hearted glare. "Because you are a git Potter. Why do you have to go looking for trouble on the few occasions when trouble isn't looking for you?"

"Because _Black_ what's life without a little self-caused trouble?" he said with his best smirk.

* * *

Draco would always roll his eyes at that statement and mumble about him being a stupid boy. Harry didn't mind being called a stupid boy by his then best friend. It bothered him when anyone else called him stupid, reckless or attention-seeking but never when Draco did it. And it would take him a very long time to understand why that was. The true reason why.

Harry remembered when realisation struck him. It would be a lie to claim that he had always known or that it was something that had grown stronger during their friendship. He didn't slowly realise that what he felt for Draco was beyond the kind of love that one felt for his friends. It all happened in the blink of an eye. One day he was blissfully unaware and then one day it just hit him like lightning from clear sky.

* * *

They had been studying with Astoria and Hermione. It was in the middle of the night during their fifth year and they were all stressing about their OWLs. Astoria and Hermione sat shoulder to shoulder with their heads bent down over a book looking concentrated. They both had wrinkles in their foreheads and spoke lowly amongst each other. Every now and again one of them would exclaim aha and then proceed to explain until the wrinkles slowly vanished from the other person's forehead.

Harry sat next to the window with his legs in front of him. Draco sat on the other side with his head bent over a book. He had dark circles under his blue eyes. His blond hair had gotten quite long at that point and somewhat curly at the end. He reminded of Sirius when he was a teenager but with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a v-ringed t-shirt, ripped jeans and his leather jacket had been tossed aside. Harry could see the muscles in his arms and chest moving underneath his pale skin as he moved. Every now and again he would bite his lower lip. Ever since he was a child the adults had gushed about his full lips. Harry hadn't truly understood their fascination with them. Not until then and Harry wondered _what would it be like to kiss him?_

A squeak escaped him and Harry hurriedly looked down at the book. Either Astoria and Hermione didn't hear him or they were too invested in their reading to care or they just didn't hear him.

But Draco had. "Is it a good book?" he asked and forced Harry to look up at him with his cheeks in an aggressive shade of red.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and forced himself to smile. "Very informative."

Draco had laughed, a low and dragged out laughter, and then mumbled well, that's good before continuing to read his own. Harry could do that day remember the fear that sparked inside his chest.

He remembered that his thoughts started going crazy at that moment and they were pretty much screaming at him. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with his best friend. He was _in love with his best friend?_

In his mind, it became clear that there was only one thing for him to do now. Avoid Draco like he had avoided a lot of other uncomfortable things over the years. He had been told since he was a child that he had a talent for avoiding what he didn't want to know. Sirius had told him more than once and Tia had told him even more than Sirius had. Combined they had told him that it wouldn't help probably more than a hundred times. But that didn't stop Harry from avoiding Draco like the plague in spite of knowing that it wasn't going to do him any good.

It was a good idea. In his mind, it was a brilliant idea. But he forgot one thing. Draco was as stubborn as Harry was avoidant. And once the blond boy had set his mind to something he wasn't going to stop until it was done. The moment Harry began avoiding him Draco's sole mission became to force him to say what was going on inside that complicated and yet to simple mind of his.

"You are coming with me Potter." Draco said as he firmly took a hold of his shoulder after one particular bad class with Umbridge.

Harry tensed up underneath his touch. The smile that normally graced his face had gone missing since the realisation. He thought fully that it was a good idea to avoid Draco but it came with the negative consequence of not having his best friend around all the time.

"Where are we going?" It turned out that the only thing worse than being in love with your best friend was not having him around.

"We are going to have a nice little chat… in here." Draco pushed the door of a cupboard open and shoved Harry inside it before himself.

Harry almost fell but managed to catch his balance before making his way over to the opposite side of the small, confided space. He forced himself to look at the ground so that he could only see Draco's shoes. He clenched his jaw and held his arms crossed over his chest and tried to ignore the somewhat painful way that the shelves pressed their way into his back.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco's voice was laced with pain and Harry could feel his throat tighten at the sound.

He had heard that tone of voice so many times when Draco spoke about his father and that he had been replaced by his father's new family. He never wanted to be cause of that painfully hurting tone of voice.

Harry shrugged and tried, in vain, to push himself further away from Draco who had yet to come closer. "I have some stuff I need to deal with. I haven't been avoiding you in particular. I've been avoiding pretty much everyone. I just needed some space."

"I call bullshit." Draco scoffed. Normally Harry would jokingly scold him for using bad language but this time he didn't. "Look at me Potter!"

Harry couldn't do anything but obey when he used his surname. They discovered as children that Harry listened closely to the sound of his surname while Draco responded better to his first name. Or little dragon but Harry never felt comfortable using that nickname for his best friend. It was an adult thing.

"Just tell me what kind of stupid thoughts are going through your silly mind." He took one step closer to Harry and the boy tensed. If Draco noticed he acted like he didn't. "We're best friends Harry. Just tell me what's wrong so that I can tell you to stop worrying about whatever it is that's got you all twisted up."

Draco clenched his fists. He bit his lower lip. Strands of his slightly curly hair hung in the way of his blue eyes and there were still faint traces from dark rings under his eyes. His chest raised and lowered itself in a rapid pace as he breathed in and out. The muscles tensed and relaxed underneath his pale skin and again Harry wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to hold him and to… He shook his head as if that would cause the thoughts to fall out of his mind.

A laugh escaped his lips as he sneaked his hands underneath his glasses to rub his emerald eyes. He muttered oh Merlin, in a semi-amused tone of voice. There was not a part in his mind that wanted to tell Draco the truth and yet it appeared in that moment as if his mouth had a mind of its own. He moved his hands from his eyes and rested them against his head so that they were almost hidden in his messy hair. Harry bent his neck forward and now saw nothing of Draco, not even his shoes.

"I love you." He commented with his eyes closed so hard that crowfeet appeared. His lips turned into a thin line and the grip around his head tightened until his hands were aching.

Draco laughed. "I love you too."

Harry shook his head. He released the last breath of air that he had taken when his lungs began aching. "You don't understand. I love you. I am falling in love with you. Out of all people in the entire fucking world; I began falling for you. You! And I am so, so sorry. I was hoping that it would go away by itself. But it's not going away. Instead of falling out of love with you, I just miss you instead. I'm a huge mess."

Harry heard the sound of feet, he felt the gentle touches against his cheeks and didn't object when his face was directed upwards. His hands fell from his head and rested against one of the shelves.

"You're a stupid boy." A whispering voice told him. But Harry didn't open his eyes until he felt the smooth and gentle feeling of lips against his own.

There was little to no space separating them. Harry could feel Draco's body pressed against his own. His hands trembled and his eyes showed a mixture of fear and curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Draco smirked. "I'm kissing you Potter because I got a thing about you. Keep up!"

* * *

A laugh escaped Harry as he neared the entrance to the headmistress office. As a student, he often had to guess the password; but with Dumbledore as headmaster that wasn't much of a challenge. Years after the war a password wasn't needed and he just walked straight in.

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw the interior. Some things had been changed but a lot of it remained the same from when he had gone to school. Harry couldn't count how many times he had been standing in front of that desk while unapproving glares was sent his direction from everyone except for Sirius who would be trying very hard, and failing, to hide his smile. Harry, even as an adult, questioned if Dumbledore could look at someone with disapproval. He very much doubted it. McGonagall however knew exactly how to do that. Harry didn't wonder if he was going to get one of those glares if he sat down in her chair; he knew that he would.

Because of that knowledge he sat down comfortably with his feet on her desk, hands resting against his neck as he waited for McGonagall to appear.

The moment she walked in, after the flicker of a smile, that glare appeared on her face. "Mr. Potter, you may have defeated the dark lord but that does not mean that you can sit in my chair with your feet on my desk. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come visit to tell you that I became an auror yesterday. You were the only teacher who truly supported me and I wanted to tell you in person how grateful I was. I celebrated with my family yesterday and now I'm celebrating with you." He said with a smile. The look of annoyance vanished from McGonagall's face but Harry knew that it would appear when he said his next sentence; and the knowledge made his smile grow even bigger. "Have a biscuit Professor."

 **The end**


End file.
